Amour platonique
by Cadavres Exquis
Summary: Aldébaran est secrètement amoureux de Milo... Va til un jour pouvoir partager cet amour?


**Amour Platonique****  
**des Cadavres Exquis

Aldébaran frétillait. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Milo dans la salle de bowling du Sanctuaire qu'Athéna venait de commander pour se donner une occasion de plus de jouer sa groupie. Cette salle devait être inaugurée dans une semaine, mais le chevalier du Taureau, quoiqu'il ne connût rien au bowling, avait trouvé là l'occasion, sous prétexte d'une simple visite, de se retrouver seul avec le beau Milo qui excitait son désir depuis si longtemps. De tels moments d'intimité étaient rares dans la vie d'Aldébaran qui ne consistait qu'en de longues journées solitaires dans la salle de fitness du grand pope. Il se regardait dans la glace lorsqu'une silhouette surgit derrière lui:

- Ah! Tu m'as fait peur! cria Aldébaran en se retournant et en constatant que ce n'était que Milo.

- Désolé, répondit Milo. C'est vrai que je suis en avance.

- Oui, dit le Taureau. D'habitude, tu es en retard, enfin, comparé à Camus qui est très ponctuel à ce qu'il paraît. D'ailleurs, tu traînes souvent avec lui, j'ai remarqué.

- Normal, c'est mon ami! répliqua Milo. Mais la légère teinte qui empourpra son visage n'échappa pas au Brésilien. Il se sentit peiné.

- Je suis un boss au bowling, enchaîna-t-il néanmoins. Tu es prêt à relever le défi?

- Et comment! Figure-toi que le bowling est toute ma vie! Je séchais souvent les entraînements lorsque j'étais jeune pour aller y jouer!

Aldébaran se senti ému de cette confidence plutôt intime mais l'ombre de Camus planait toujours sur la salle de bowling.

- Je commence! décida Milo.

Et ce faisant, il prit son élan et jeta la boule magistralement, réussissant un strike. Un ricanement salua son exploit et Aldébaran se sentit déstabilisé par le sourire charmeur.

- À toi! Eh! Aldé! Tu rêves?

- Euh... hein?

Aldébaran prit la boule à son tour mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du bel éphèbe grec et il trébucha avant de s'étaler lourdement sur la piste.

- Aldé? ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé? demanda Milo en relevant son ami.

- Non, moi ça va, je n'ai rien mais j'ai vraiment la honte de m'être étalé comme une merde devant toi. Au Brésil, on a même une expression familière qui, si je te la traduis, donne à peu près ceci: "qui tombe la tête la première se ramasse une pelle dans le derrière"

Sur ces mots, Aldébaran éclata de rire. Milo qui n'avait pas bien saisi le sens de ce proverbe rit néanmoins avec son ami. Il était surtout rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien.

- Bon, allez, c'est pas le tout Aldé: c'est bien sympa le bowling mais ça te dirait pas de rentrer au Sanctuaire? Il se fait tard.

- Pas de problème Milo, mais allons boire un verre sur la route alors.

Aldébaran et Milo entrèrent donc dans un bar caché dans une ruelle située près du lieu. L'atmosphère était plutôt sympathique ainsi que les serveurs. Les deux amis s'assirent et commandèrent deux bières. Tout en buvant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien comme d'habitude.

- Ouais, fit Aldébaran, j'ai gagné à un concours de celui qui boit le plus de bière en trois minutes, l'année dernière!

- Cool

Milo commençait à ne plus comprendre son ami. Aldébaran, content de lui, avala son verre en une seule gorgée et rota comme un porc.

- Aldé...

- Ça fait du bruit, remarqua pertinemment le Taureau.

Milo, dégoûté, se leva et gueula comme un fou:

- Mais t'es crade! J'en peux plus, tu te saoules au bout de deux verre et c'est une honte de traîner avec toi: je me casse! Je rentre au Sanctuaire tout seul!

Il jeta le reste de son verre sur la gueule d'Aldébaran, dans l'espoir de le secouer un peu, et quitta le bar.

Aldébaran sentit que le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Tel Atlas soutenant le ciel, la charge lui semblait bien trop lourde. Il éclata en sanglot.

Le serveur le prit en pitié.

- C'est à cause du beau jeune homme que vous pleurez? Il vous a fait de la peine?

- Oui. Je suis amoureux de Milo depuis longtemps. Mais lui, il ne voit que son meilleur ami qui, par rapport à moi, est parfait. Lui, il cause bien, il est beau, il est élégant, cultivé, il sait bien se tenir... Mais il n'aime pas Milo comme moi je l'aime car il a un coeur de glace et il ne peut aimer personne. Mais Milo continue à espérer!

Le serveur ne sut que répondre et resta un moment muet.

- Est-ce que vous avez dit tout cela à votre ami? dit-il finalement.

- Non, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Ça ne peut pas être moi qui lui annonce que Camus ne l'aimera jamais. Il m'en voudrait trop...

- Mais peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il le sait. Alors, il suffit juste que vous vous déclariez à lui...

Aldébaran trouva l'idée bonne et un sourire illumina à nouveau son visage.

- Oui! Vous avez raison. Je vais rentrer au Sanctuaire et aller lui parler.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Aldébaran, plus confiant que jamais, se précipita dans le temple du Scorpion, bien décidé à lui déclarer sa flamme. Il enfonça la porte de la chambre de Milo, rentra, ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, et gueula comme un dératé:

- Bon, Milo, je suis peut-être un beauf qui aime boire de la bière et regarder le foot mais je t'aime. Finis les faux-semblants, je te dis cash. Je rêve de me prendre ta queue ravageuse dans le cul.

Le Taureau reprit sont souffle, ouvrit les yeux, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que Milo était nu, dans son lit, avec...

- Athéna! s'écria Aldébaran. Mais, mais... je croyais que Milo n'aimait que les hommes, comme nous tous ici.

- Oui, justement, Aldébaran, dit Saori en le fixant de tristesse. Il est tant que tu saches...

Athéna souleva la couette, dévoilant une entrejambe qui servait d'écrin à un énorme pénis.

- Ça alors, quelle grosse mentule! rugit Aldébaran, admiratif.

- Aldébaran, tu n'es qu'un muffle! s'écria Milo, envoyant valser Athéna d'un geste ample du bras. Tu es comme tous les autres! Juste intéressé par la taille démesurée de mon instrument.

- Mais Milo... je ne savais pas... protesta le Taureau.

- Et tu crois que je vais croire ça? Camus est allé crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait mal au cul durant quinze jours, la première fois.

- Je l'ignorais, je te rassure! Je t'aime pour tout autre chose, Milo. Même si je t'avoue que c'est un bonus non négligeable...

- Tu m'aimes? D'accord. Alors, tu devras me le prouver. Nous allons sortir ensemble durant un an, il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous que de simples baisers.

- Hein? Mais...

- J'exige cela comme preuve d'amour!

- Bien, Milo... accepta Aldébaran, soumis et penaud.

- Et puis, tu devras apprendre à jouer au bowling et à te tenir correctement...!

- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, Milo.

Après cette discussion, un an se passa durant lequel Aldébaran et Milo se virent tous les jours sans que rien ne se passe de plus entre eux. Ils s'aimèrent de tout leur coeur et étaient devenus inséparables et la nuit d'amour qu'ils connurent après un an d'attente fut la plus merveilleuse de toute leur vie.

**FIN**


End file.
